


Runs in the family.

by Idespisemilk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: Tommy stands in his old home, he hasn't done anything but stand there. If someone was to walk in they would see the boy crying they would see how broken he was at that very moment, they would see his regrets and his pain and they would see a child not a man.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 348





	Runs in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> The stream today: milk...milk tommy isn't on technos side plea-
> 
> Me crying: sHUT UP HE'S ON TECHNOS SIDE PLEASE

Tommy stands in his old home, he hasn't done anything but stand there. If someone was to walk in they would see the boy crying they would see how broken he was at that very moment, they would see his regrets and his pain and they would see a child not a man. 

Today was....eventful, today was a day full of horrible decisions and tomorrow is a day of what could very well be his last. And is it so wrong to say he wants it to be? Is it so horrible of him to just feel something for once? 

The events of the day flashed through his head rapidly, the hurt and betrayal that had happened. A sob stuck in his throat as he realized more and more just what he had done. 

He had his home back! His friends back..? ~~**they aren't your friend. Didn't you see how ready they all were to give up the disc. Didn't you see how they hated you? So quick to blame you.**~~ No, no they loved tommy right? Everyone's just confused that's all, but are they really? He asks himself this question, is anyone really truly on his side or are they just on the side to save a dumb country?

His communicator had gone off twice since techno left, **~~since you betrayed him. The one person who showed kindness for you!~~** He had all but threw the damn thing knowing what would be there for him to read.

He growled at that thought, "No, techno was using me first. He doesn't care about me!" 

It hurt him to say that, but it's true...right? Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turns around. No one should be in his house so who-

A whimper escaped him, there stood Wilbur right infront of him. Not ghostbur and not the wilbur he grew up with. No this was pogtopia wilbur, this was bad wilbur.

 _ **"Selfish selfish boy...little tommy just can't seem to be loyal now can he?"**_ This wilbur laughs at him, his voice sent a horrible chill down his back.

Tommy backed up staring at wilbur, "I'm..I'm loyal, I'm not selfish!" Tears roll fast down his cheeks as the horrible image of wilbur walks foward with his hands out as if telling him to take it.

_**"Tommy...when I said let's be the bad guy's me and you both knew I was being serious, your just confused! You had that chance of revenge and you threw it aw AY."**_ Wilbur grabbed his shoulders roughly, he screamed at tommy. The blonde boy was brought back to his days in pogtopia where he had to hide from wilbur during these moments.

Tommy threw a punch at wilbur, it was quiet as he stared at his fist for what seemed like several minutes before looking back up. But there was nothing there, there was no Wilbur.

There was **No-one** there. Tommy had no one.

A thud rang through out his house as a broken scream was heard from all around. But no one paid any mind to it, no one cared enough to visit the boy, to comfort him.

Somewhere though, as a winged man was breaking the last bits of the old cobblestone tower he could've sworn he heard a scream. He could've sworn he felt something break inside of him. But he paid no mind to it as he finished the job and walked back to the house.

Techno needed help planning afterall, techno needed support. Techno needed his father.

* * *

No one could've seen it coming, no one expected it to happen! One second everyone was preparing for doomsday and the next... The next was spent hearing a father scream out a name.

No one knows this but the night before, while everyone was preparing. A blonde boy snuck out and traveled to a snowy biome. A chest in hand full of items that never belonged to him. Of items he didn't deserve one bit. 

In the chest held the items techno gave him, techno's axe, _The one he wasn't worthy of,_ Tommy's helmet, those dumb golden apples, and a note. It all felt so heavy in his hands but tommy had to make something right before tomorrow.

No he didn't plan on talking to his father and brother, he knew better then that. But he planned on leaving the chest infront of his house before leaving forever. So what if it broke his heart as he saw that his tower had been taken down, so what if it hurt him knowing he gave up something so great for something so bad. So what if this was truly the last time he would ever get the chance to speak to his family again? Tommy didn't deserve any of that, they didn't deserve what he put them through.

So in the dead of night a young boy left a chest outside full of regret, and a father an son came back home to see the chest and half gone footprints that was left behind.

So what if a family was broken, so what if a boy once again stared at lava begging to be free as he walked back to his 'home', and so what if Phil and techno cried that night knowing that tommy was just a kid who wasn't taught the right way.

* * *

So what if tommy stood there behind a building as L'manberg was destroyed and as people fought each other to be free. Tommy wanted so badly to just stab each and everyone of those traitors at that moment ~~_they aren't traitors you are_~~ , he barely even fought with them. He couldn't he just couldn't, his mind was broken into pieces with half telling him to fight and the other calling him stupid. 

Dream had came up behind him while no one was looking and stabbed the boy, tommy screamed out in pain. He felt the sword behind yanked out his stomach, he felt the hands pushing him down. He felt those very hands grab his hair and drag him out to top of a hill.

He struggled don't get him wrong, but gods everything hurt, he felt himself getting light-headed as he lost more and more blood. He felt himself slipping as the seconds went by. And suddenly he feels himself being thrown to the ground, a foot pressing harshly on his side as he screams out in more pain begging for it to stop.

Tommy didn't know if he wanted the pain to stop or if he just wanted everything to stop, and that's what scared him the most. He was stuck between letting go and staying. Tommy just wanted to be free for gods sake.

All dream did was stare at the boy, he felt glee as he saw tommy slipping more and more. The one problem in his plan had finally been taken care of, and as everyone started to notice him on the hill, as no one noticed the dying boy below him just yet, As he felt victorious did he yell at to them all in a way that sent them all to the feeling of lose 

" _ **IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER!"**_

Only then did a father look down at dream's feet and see his _son, his dying son,_ did everyone realize that dream was the wrong one after all. 

Phil screamed out in pain, he screamed his sons name, as his wings flew out, he immediately went to fly to tommy before he felt something grab him. He turned to see tubbo holding onto his wing with tears escaping his eyes. He felt rage more rage then he felt in so long.

He looked down at the ground speaking softly, "You took away one of my sons already.." Everyone turned to Phil as he spoke, they saw how his hands shook they saw how tears fell from his hidden face.

The man looked up at dream, rage clear as day on his face, he yelled out in pain as he ripped his wing from tubbos hand. " **WHY ISN'T ONE ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"** He grabbed his sword and immediately walked towards where dream was, " **YOU TOOK WILBUR, YOU DROVE HIM TO INSANITY, YOU BROKE APART MY FAMILY, AND NOW YOU WANNA KILL ANOTHER ONE OF MY SONS?!"** Phil crouched for a second before shooting up, wings flapping furiously at the same speed tears fell from him. 

"I'm afraid that today's the last god damn day you'll get a chance to live dream." The way phil spoke made dream tense up, and suddenly he's being attacked by Phil's sword. He hadn't even seen him move but quickly attacked back, after all he can't afford to lose now. So he hit back, leaving behind Tommy's body he engaged in fighting with phil, clearly both of them aiming with the intent to kill. Phil flew higher each time only to fly down fast with a swing of his sword. Sounds of swords hitting each other rang out. 

To bad he didn't see how everyone marched forward went the intent to end him once and for all, Too bad he didn't realize that his actions had fully been realized by everyone, his friends, his family, his followers, and his enemies. 

Too bad he never saw a pink-haired hybrid behind him with his sword in hand. Even if tommy had betrayed him, even if he was hurt by his actions.

He never wanted his baby brother dead, no matter how he acted he never wanted this outcome. The voices in his head screamed at him to **Kill, kill him, he hurt tommy, enemy.** And so with a final swing at the masked man, as it went into the mans side, everyone got a notification on their devices as he disappeared into smoke.

_**Dream was slain by Technoblade_**_

It was finally over...but at what cost?

* * *

Buildings are remade, friendships are rebuilt. There is no more government there is no more L'manberg nor is there a dreamsmp. No this place has no name anymore, but it's referred to as home. And that's all that matters, They build up from what they've lost and they all come to understanding what they've done wrong. It's countless nights of apologies and crying before anyone can truly feel at peace.

Ranboo was made head of the decision making, he isn't a president but he's seen as a leader who respects anyone, he doesn't make sides and settles conflict if there is one. It's peaceful now and no one objects to the decision of letting ranboo lead.

Two more graves are built, Wilbur finally having one of them. Though everyone had told the ghost that if he was ready to go he could, Ghostbur stayed around. He mainly was seen with fundy as the two fixed what the could, it was going well so far and everyone felt relief seeing how happy fundy had gotten. He deserved it truly, tubbo would say, Fundy lost everything he had but slowly he gained back his family.

Niki worked along side ranboo, he was her closest friend and helped him out the most. Niki took no bullshit from anyone and called anyone out on said bullshit, but she was still so nice and caring for them all. On fridays she would bake them a massive feast for everyone with the help of ghostbur, it was everyone's favorite thing. Niki gained back her love for this world, she gained back her friends.

Eret and george both took ownership of the title king, and while they both didn't truly rule over anything they helped out with ranboo and niki. George had been the most broken over dream and had shut out everyone for days, Sapnap being the only one allowed to see George. Everyone could hear the two crying in the night until Eret walked in one day and came out with the two, all of them looked like they had been crying but no one said anything. They all grew closer and happier in the past month, they gained back their life.

Quackity, bad, skeppy, everyone else in the once called dreamsmp helped build up from what they lost, they helped rebuild and they helped each other. Everyone gained back their home.

No one says anything when bad builds a cobblestone tower in the center of the land, they all say nothing about it, only leaving being planted flowers around it and a jukebox playing endless songs. No one says anything when tubbo stares at it for days on end when he's there, they continue leaving on.

Phil and techno are welcomed back with open arms, they choose to stay in the tundra but they visit every now and then to see ghostbur and everyone else. It's hard at first but they all slowly gain to accept each other. Niki had spoken to techno one visit with a soft knowing smile, "You look less tired now techno.." Techno nodded at her letting her know it's been hard but they're getting there.

Phil is normally seen leaving flowers at one of the graves while he stares at the other grave with a pained look until he gains back his peaceful look, as if he's content with what he knows, and no one says anything about it, they know better. And when they leave with tubbo half the time no one says anything then. They just wait for the next visit and they wait for more news about them, they live on with the feelings of being free forever.

And as months go by, as more flowers are left at graves and as people slowly heal they finally get the one thing they all waited for.

It's niki who see's techno come out the portal first, it's niki who calls for the others to come greet techno and Phil, Phil follows after techno and then comes ghostbur.

All three of the men seem to be so much more happier as they greet everyone, no one thinks of anything first and when niki sees tubbo come out the portal ready to go hug the boy, does niki see what everyone had been waiting for.

The gasp she let's out gains everyones attention to the portal, and everyone is slowly starting to cry as they see tommy behind tubbo holding his hand. The boy was limping, still facing the after effects of being stabbed but he's so happy, he's so happy to see everyone again and everyone's happy to see him. 

The day of the war after techno killed dream, tommy was dying as Phil and techno did everything they could to save him. Everyone helped the best they could, it paid off but when phil told them they was to take tommy back with them it hurt. They had asked everyone to please not visit in order to let tommy heal mentally and physically.

Tubbo was the only one allowed to leave, tubbo on days where he wasn't with tommy he would be with everyone else, he stared at the cobblestone tower for so long so he could tell tommy what all changed with it. It was something tommy enjoyed to hear alot.

Phil left flowers at Wilbur's grave, even though ghostbur was still around it gave Phil peace when he put flowers there. It gave him peace knowing the grave a few walks away from Wilbur's was dream's and not Tommy's. While it sounds upsetting Phil would sometimes feel like tommy had truly died that day and only looking at dream's grave at where dreams name was, was something that could remind him that no tommy wasn't dead. He still had two of his sons.

Techno and tommy took the longest to heal, sometimes techno refused to believe tommy lived and would run away for days when he saw tommy. He thought it was the ghost of his baby brother and couldn't stand the sight. It took tommy grabbing his arm one day and crying begging for him to forgive tommy for what the blonde had done did techno realize that " _Yes this is tommy, he's alive. He isn't dead, he's here."_

Tubbo had built a small cottage by techno and Phil's home, a place for him and tommy to stay forever. Phil would hear the nights where it was spent of tubbo and an half awake tommy crying and apologizing. Techno would be the only to walk into the two boys home and cover them up at night. Two beds had been on either side of the room but no one had the heart to make either of them sleep in separate beds. Tubbo and tommy healed as the days went by and laughed at the jokes that had been made.

Tubbo stayed by Tommy's side when he was in pain, he stayed by his side when tommy would break somedays. And tommy would hold tubbo and whisper words of comfort when tubbo woke up from a nightmare. They grew happier as the months with by.

Tommy was alive and he was healing, and that's all anyone needed to Fill the missing piece of peace. They all broke out in sobs and laughter as tommy spoke with a cracking voice,

"Can't get rid of me that easy bitches!" 

Tommy was healing, he still had moments where he just wished it could all end, and that's ok, because no one can heal in one night. And though the process is painful and slow tommy could finally feel the many things he was missing that had lead to him breaking. Tommy gained back his family, he gained back his friends, he gained back his freedom and his life.

Tommy gained back home and that's all that ever truly mattered to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This week is busy week for me BTW! I'm getting ready to start writing a whole story that mainly contains sbi but it'll be more explained later! Also look out for another short story soon >:)


End file.
